


That look

by EunJae



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunJae/pseuds/EunJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun observes something and he doesn't like it - or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That look

At first glance, it's nothing to worry about. But when he looks closer he realizes what is happening right in front of his eyes – and he doesn’t like it. Not at all!  
For a second he forgets that they are on stage performing "Crash". And within the second he is staring at their maknae he thinks of many ways to torture him for doing what he does. Zelo is kneeling behind Youngjae – which isn’t that surprising since this is part of their performance – and stares bluntly at his ass (which most definitely isn’t part of the performance). And this is what makes Daehyun boil inside.  
He never wished for a performance to end quickly before because he really enjoys being on stage but now he does. It actually is a good thing that it’s only about a minute later that they can leave the stage for today.  
Daehyun quickly walks to their dressing room, changes clothes as fast as he can and is the first to enter the van that will bring them back to their dorm. It would be the best to be with Zelo for as little time as possible because the more he’s with the maknae the clearer the image in his head gets – and that’s something he doesn’t really want to picture at all.  
But later on Daehyun realizes that it doesn’t matter whether Zelo is with him or not…

As soon as the younger boy enters the bedroom, Daehyun presses him flush against the wall. Zelo's wide eyes are staring at him in surprise and his mouth opens and closes without him saying anything.  
"You really want him, huh?", he asks, eyes not leaving his face for even a second. Zelo gulps visibly and a weak smile appears on his lips.  
"W-What are you t-talking about, Hyung?", the maknae stammers. It is obvious that he isn't so sure what to expect from his older group mate.  
"You know pretty well what I'm talking about, Junhong-ah." Daehyun tightens his grip on his collar, knuckles slowly turning white.  
"You think I didn’t see you staring at Youngjae? Or to be more exact, his ass?! C’mon, I’m not blind. You wanna fuck him, right?"  
Zelo swallows and his face turns red while Daehyun’s lips are formed into a smirk.  
"I take that as a yes.", he comments and lets go of his shirt. The younger, still not able to form a coherent sentence, just stares at him and Daehyun can see a mix of confusion and fright in his eyes.  
"Wanna try?", he asks and Zelo’s eyes grow even wider. The older boy is almost afraid of seeing them popping out of his head.  
"W-What?", the maknae manages to finally say after a few seconds of silence.  
"I asked if you wanna know how it is to fuck Youngjae senseless."  
He crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow.  
"B-But… I mean, I… S-So y-you’re not-", the younger boy starts but breaks up midway.  
"I’m not what? Mad at you? Going to beat you up because you were staring at my boyfriends’ ass shamelessly?", he says and shakes his head. Then he smiles.  
"Believe me, I would have already done that if I wanted to – even though I actually thought about it for a few minutes."  
"So…", the maknae begins again looking at Daehyun with an insecure look in his eyes. "You really mean it? I mean, what about Youngjae-hyung; what if he doesn’t-"  
"Oh believe me, he’s okay with it.", he interrupts smirking. "Just wait here. I’ll be back in about five minutes."  
With that he leaves Zelo standing where he is and goes for the living room where Youngjae and Jongup are watching some TV show Daehyun doesn’t care about at all.  
He steps behind the couch and waits for a minute but both boys don’t seem to notice him. He smiles. Then he leans forward over the backrest puts his arms around Youngjae’s shoulders and whispers into his ear: "Yeobo, I’m bored."  
The younger boy jumps slightly and Jongup turns to look at his Hyung. Only now he notices that Daehyun is there as well.  
"Then sit down and watch TV with us.", Youngjae recommends without even looking at him. Daehyun pouts.  
"But I don’t wanna watch TV.", he says and licks over his ear. "Let’s have some fun."  
He can hear the younger boys' breathing hitch and out of the corner of his eyes he sees Jongup turning red. Without giving Youngjae the chance to think of an answer he grabs his wrist and pulls him towards the bedroom.  
"Come on, I've found a new toy to play with."  
He smiles at his boyfriend who rolls his eyes in return but can't hide the curiosity sparkling in his eyes.  
"At least use your own beds!", Jongup yells after them but Daehyun only laughs.  
When they enter the bedroom Zelo is still standing where he had left him.  
"Daehyun-ah, what is he doing here?", Youngjae asks looking at the maknae who is nervously playing with his fingers and staring at his feet.  
"You'll see later.", is the only thing Daehyun says as he leads him to his bed and pushes him to lie down.  
"Wait, WHAT?", Youngjae exclaims and tries to get Daehyun off of him. "I refuse to do anything with you as long as he is in here!"  
But the older boy simply ignores him and a loud 'click' makes him look up and he sees himself being cuffed to the headboard.  
"You can't do this!", he yells but Daehyun only smiles and leans down to trail kisses over his neck and shoulder. He then sucks at the skin on his throat knowing how he would react to it. Just as expected a moan escapes Youngjae's lips which makes Daehyun's smile grow wider.  
"Don't worry, you'll like it."  
He looks at Zelo and motions him to come over.  
"Don't just stand there. That's what you wanted, right?"  
Youngjae finally seems to realize what was going on because he starts pulling on his restraints and turns his attention to the youngest.  
"Zelo-ya, you don't have to do this.", he says but Zelo doesn't seem to listen. He has raised his head and is now staring directly at the older boy. He's slowly coming closer and as he sits down on the bed he reaches out to touch Youngjae's face lightly, fingertips barely touching the skin and sliding down over his neck and chest. Youngjae shudders visibly even though he's trying to hide it, Daehyun can tell. He leans back against the wall and watches Zelo scooting closer and his eyes follow his hands movement until he stops at the hem of Youngjae's Shirt.  
"Stop it.", Youngjae says again but Zelo doesn't react in any way. If he heard him he ignores it. With shaking hands he opens the buttons of Youngjae's Shirt, revealing the bare skin of his stomach and chest. Daehyun watches with amusement how Zelo caresses the skin letting his hand roaming over his upper body hesitantly.  
"Junhong-ah…", Youngjae moans trying to free his hands from the cuffs again.  
Upon hearing his real name Zelo seems to snap back into reality and he quickly retracts his hands blushing.  
"I-I don't think I-", he stammers and bites his lower lip. Daehyun scoots closer and grabs him by the collar before pressing his lips on the others. Nibbling on the bottom lips he works his hands under the T-Shirt and over the maknaes soft skin. Zelo lets out a moan and blushes, Daehyun taking the opportunity to let his tongue slide into the others mouth to explore it. He feels the younger boy clutching his shoulders and smiles into the kiss. He is still so innocent, so different from what he shows on stage and it almost makes him feel bad about what they are doing – almost.  
When he feels Zelo's chest under his palms he starts pinching his nipples and notices with satisfaction how he shivers and his grip tightens. It makes his cock twitch in his jeans and him rethinking the whole plan. Maybe he should just pin the boy to the bed and fuck him. Daehyun breaks the kiss only to get rid of the others and his own shirt. He immediately smashes their lips together and shoves his tongue into his mouth pressing their bodies together.  
It is only when a moan reaches his ears that he remembers that Youngjae is there as well. He lets go of Zelo's lips again who has his lips parted and a dazed look on his face. Daehyun turns his attention to his boyfriend and licks his lips upon seeing his half-lid eyes and his fast breathing and grins when he realizes that he is desperately pulling on the cuffs. His eyes slowly wander over his body and he smirks when he sees the more than visible bulge in his pants.  
"A-Are you okay, hyung?", Zelo suddenly asks and crawls to his side eying him worriedly.  
"You know what might help him?", Daehyun asks getting the other boys attention who looks at him expectantly. "Take off his pants."  
Zelo frowns and looks back at Youngjae.  
"How would that he- oh."  
He stares at the bulge and turns red. Daehyun chuckles.  
"You wanna help him?"  
He nods.  
"Then take off his pants."  
The boy hesitates but then reaches out his shaky hands to undo the belt and open the button of his hyungs jeans. Daehyun can tell that Zelo's still unsure whether or not he's doing the right thing but these thoughts don't seem convincing enough to make him stop.  
When Zelo pushes the pants down, accidently taking the boxers down as well, Youngjae lets out a shuddering sigh as the cold air hits his already hard cock.  
"See, he already feels better.", Daehyun mutters into the youngers ear, nibbling on it and letting his hand ghost over the others body again. Zelo lets out a surprised squeak when he reaches down to put one hand between his legs.  
"Looks like you need some help as well."  
He grins and opens the trousers without any problem. Turning around he presses Zelo into the sheets and gets rid of the pants and underwear.  
"H-Hyung, s-stop.", Zelo says weakly and sits up again but throws his head back with a loud moan escaping his lips when Daehyun grabs his dick and starts stroking it lightly. He licks his lips at the sight in front of him. Zelo really looks awesome, with flushed cheeks and his chest rising rapidly.  
"God, could you please pay attention to me as well?!", Youngjae suddenly interrupts them but instead of looking them in the eyes his eyes are glued to Daehyun's hand.  
"I thought you didn't want to do this?", the oldest of the three asks and gets a glare in return. He giggles and whispers into Zelo's ear.  
"I think it's time for you to take what you want. He's getting impatient."  
The younger boys eyes grow big.  
"B-But I can't… I mean, I haven't-", he stammers but Daehyun silences him by kissing him for a few seconds.  
"Relax.", he says and brushes his thumps over the tip of his erection, making Zelo shiver and gasp. "Just copy what I'm doing to you, okay?"  
He slowly nods and reaches out to put his slender fingers around Youngjae's cock. The older boy moans and immediately pushes into the hand startling him.  
"God!", he groans letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He's shaking and Daehyun grins.  
"Needy Youngjae. Can't wait to finally feel your ass being filled by our maknaes cock, huh?", he says stroking Zelo faster and making him moan in surprise.  
"I don't care whose dick it is. Someone just fuck me already!", Youngjae exclaims pushing into Zelo's hand again.  
Daehyun laughs quietly when a sudden scream gets his attention. He looks at Zelo who leans against his chest, eyes closed and breathing heavily. He lets his eyes trail down his body noticing the white fluid on his hand and the sheets.  
"Oops.", he grins. "Well, that was fast."  
Zelo's cheeks turn red and he turns around a bit to hide his face in the crook of Daehyun's neck. Said boy grins when he realizes that he's already half hard again.  
"Such a naughty boy.", he cooed reaching under his pillow and he grabs the bottle of lube that's hidden there. "Can't get enough."  
He squeezes some of it on his cum coated hand and wanders down Youngjae's body until he reaches his neglected erection but instead of paying attention to it he spreads his legs and pushes one finger inside his puckering hole making him moan and clench around it.  
Daehyun lets a moan escape his lips as well when he feels the tight walls engulfing his finger and starts moving. He soon adds a second and third digit scissoring him and turning him into a writhing mess.  
When he feels Youngjae moving his hips and practically fucking himself on his fingers he pulls out. Youngjae lets out a disapproving whine and out of the corner of his eyes Daehyun can see Zelo swallowing visibly. His hands are folded in this lap, probably to hide his fully grown erection.  
"Now it's your turn.", he says grabbing the lube again and coating the youngers member.  
He shivers and bites down on his bottom lip letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment before he opens them again.  
"I-I don't think I can-"  
Daehyun interrupts him.  
"Calm down. I'll help you.", he assures while sitting down behind him and slowly shoving him between Youngjae's legs. When Zelo nods he strokes him a few more times before positioning him on Youngjae's hole and slowly pushing him forward. Both Zelo and Youngjae moan loudly, Zelo holding onto Daehyun's arms and Youngjae tightly grabbing the headboard.  
His face contorts in pain when Daehyun makes Zelo move but he knows that there's a small masochist inside Youngjae so he doesn't worry about it too much.  
"S-Stop hyung, I'm hurting him!", Zelo exclaims, eyes wide and fastened on Youngjae's face. "I-I can't do this."  
"There's no backing out now.", Daehyun says digging his nails into Zelo's waist and pushing him in completely. The maknae hisses, still trying to get away from Youngjae.  
After a few thrusts Daehyun feels Zelo relaxing in his hold and moving his hips on his own and he smiles. He moves away from him leaning back against the wall and observing them. He feels his cock react to the picture of Zelo fucking his boyfriend and various scenarios of how he could participate in this float around in his head.  
He licks his lips and sees Zelo grabbing his hyungs hips and digging his nails into the soft flesh and slowly thrusting into him, letting out a moan every now and then.  
Daehyun can see that he's still unsure of what exactly he is doing but Youngjae doesn't seem to mind. He has his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open and his legs spread as wide as possible. The oldest of the three bites down on his lips and gets up from his place to crawl towards his boyfriend. He settles down next to him, fingers ghosting over the rising chest and teasing his nipples. Youngjae groans and he lets his hand wander south to grab his cock and start moving his hand in a slow pace.  
"God, Daehyun!", Youngjae whines but Daehyun ignores it. Instead he keeps the pace and presses his lips on his boyfriends. It's hungry and all teeth and tongue and Youngjae moans into the kiss.  
When they part his lips are swollen and he looks at Daehyun with glazed eyes. Daehyun bites his lip while his eyes rake over the beautiful body in front of him until they land on Zelo. He frowns.  
Even though he doesn't seem to mind fucking Youngjae anymore his forehead is furrowed in concentration. He's not enjoying it at all.  
It gets even worse when Youngjae suddenly screams and Zelo's eyes widen in shock. He wants to pull out but Youngjae is quick to wrap his legs around the younger boys' waist.  
"D-Don't.", he pants and pulls him closer. "Do it again. Please."  
Zelo is hesitant and Daehyun decides to do something against it when he gets up from the bed and rids himself off his pants and underwear. He then sits down behind his dongsaeng and wraps his arms around him.  
"Stop worrying.", he whispers and nibbles on his earlobe. "If he wouldn't like it, he wouldn't be doing this."  
"B-But", Zelo starts and swallows. "He screamed a-and-"  
Daehyun sighed.  
"Believe me, you didn't hurt him."  
While talking he retracts his arms and kisses his neck and shoulder and a shiver runs over his back. Without stopping in his actions even once he searches for the bottle of lube and presses a good amount of the liquid onto his hand. He then lets his other hand wander over Zelo's chest pinching his nipples while his lube coated fingers wander between his ass cheeks.  
Zelo gasps and goes rigid in his hold when Daehyun trails one finger over his hole.  
"H-Hyung…"  
His voice is shaking and full of insecurity but Daehyun shushes him.  
"Relax.", he says and grabs his chin to turn his head around and kiss him. His fingers keep ghosting over the tight muscle tentatively pushing against it every now and then before going back to light touches. Zelo moans and he stops his thrusts to let his head fall back onto Daehyun's shoulder. Youngjae whines and starts moving his hips against Zelo moaning in pleasure when his cock hits his prostate. Zelo raises his head a bit to watch Youngjae moving and Daehyun uses this moment to slowly push one finger past the muscle. He groans when he feels his hole clench around him trying to push his finger out and he can hear Zelo's yelp. He moves forward trying to get away from him and thrusts into Youngjae instead making the boy move faster. Daehyun follows his movements only stopping when his finger is fully inside the young boy. Zelo bites down on his bottom lip, eyes shut tightly and it takes a while until he opens them again.  
Daehyun soothingly lets his free hand roam over his body helping him to relax and it seems to work when he feels the muscles around his finger loosen a bit. He proceeds to plaster kisses all over Zelo's neck and shoulder and waits a few more seconds before he starts moving his finger again. The maknae hisses but it soon turns into a loud moan and Daehyun grins. Zelo finally seems to start enjoying their doings as well. He keeps pushing his finger into the boy, curling it and letting it wander over the tight walls. A satisfied smile appears on his lips when a scream escapes Zelo's throat and he continues pressing against his prostate. By pushing his whole body forward he makes him move inside Youngjae again, now trapped between him and Daehyun.  
"Grab his legs, Zelo.", he says after a while and Zelo's movements still for a second when he turns his head, confusion clear on his face.  
"Do it.", he simply says and after a few seconds Zelo complies.  
Youngjae, who obviously knows what Daehyun is planning, lets go of Zelo's waist and makes it easier for him to grab his thighs.  
"Put them on your shoulders.", Daehyun commands and he does as he's told. When he moves again Youngjae lets out a loud moan at the same time as Zelo does. Daehyun observes everything for a moment before he adds a second digit. He hears Zelo whimper and his movements slow down but he doesn't stop. Daehyun is surprised but doesn't question it any further. Instead he turns his attention to his boyfriend who has his eyes closed, fingers clutching the headboard so tight that his knuckles turned white.  
"Fuck!", he groans throwing himself forward to meet Zelo's thrusts halfway.  
"Please, Junhong-ah, just- God, please touch me. Please."  
It doesn't take long for Zelo to comply and he wraps his fingers around Youngjae's painfully hard cock. He then slowly starts to move his hand making Youngjae moan and writhe underneath him.  
Daehyun can't take it any longer. He lets his free hand wander down his own body and grabs hold of his cock moaning when he rubs his thump over the tip of his erection before he starts stroking it. For a second he ponders over replacing his fingers with his cock but dismisses it again. Even though he really wants to feel Zelo's tight walls clenching around his dick it's probably better if he doesn't. Instead closes his eyes and lets his forehead rest on Zelo's shoulder, listening to the sounds the others emit that make the pleasure inside him raise. He knows that Zelo won't last much longer when he feels his thrusts becoming faster. He curls his fingers inside him, searching for the prostate and hitting it again and again when he finds it.  
Zelo's whole body goes rigid and he arches his back shooting his cum inside Youngjae with a loud moan. Daehyun pulls his finger out and watches Zelo moving and riding out his orgasm still stroking Youngjae's dick. He wraps one arm around his waist to prevent him from slumping forward. His own strokes quicken, the orgasm quickly building inside him and he comes at the same time Youngjae does.  
They all take their time to get down from their high and Daehyun lets his eyes roam over the two boys in front of him. Youngjae has his eyes closed, mouth wide open in a silent scream and Zelo, still inside him, rests against Daehyun body, eyes closed as well and breathing heavily.  
After a while Daehyun pulls Zelo backwards making his cock slide out of Youngjae and eliciting a soft moan from both of them. He lazily crawls to the edge of the bed grabbing the keys that lie on the nightstand and opens the handcuffs that tie Youngjae to the headboard. They share a sloppy kiss before he turns to Zelo and pulls him closer.

It doesn't take long for the young boy to fall asleep curled into a ball and lying between Youngjae and Daehyun. Daehyun's eyes are closed but he opens them when his boyfriend raises his voice.  
"You're an asshole.", he says in a quiet voice and when he turns his head he can see Youngjae staring at Zelo with a smile on his face.  
"But you liked it.", he replies and Youngjae nods after a few seconds. "Maybe we should do it again. He has a pretty nice ass."  
The younger boy rolls his eyes but the smile never leaves his lips.  
"Yeah.", he mumbles while closing his eyes. "If we are still able to after Yongguk-hyung und Himchan-hyung find out what we did to their precious baby."  
That thought should probably worry Daehyun but he's too spent to actually be scared of his hyungs. He can worry about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me damn long to write. First the smut was killing me, then I almost lost all my notes but luckily found them again and then the smut was killing me again. I still don't know what to think of it - it sounds a bit rushed by the end. :/ I also noticed I suck at writing smut - please remind me to never ever do this again. *crawls into bed and hides under the blankets*  
> I did proofread it but there might still be a whole lot of mistakes in it. If you find any you can keep them. :D  
> Okay, enough said. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit and maybe drop a comment to tell me your thoughts about it!


End file.
